Some vehicles include adaptive headlights (a left adaptive headlight and a right adaptive headlight). The headlights emit beams of light (i.e., beam profiles). The adaptive headlights sweep the beams of light when the vehicle corners during a turn. A solution is needed to enable user-friendly control of the headlights (and thus the beams) via a touchscreen display.